The Devil's Kiss
by The Devil's Prophet
Summary: This is mainly a story about Larxene and the figure a character of mine it is my first so please be nice. Pairings LarxeneXOC SoraXKairi RikuXSora and more...
1. The Prelude

_Disclaimer: I am not the keyblade master and I do not own KINGDOM HEARTS or any of its characters I do own the figure and my friend owns Jax._

**The Devil's Kiss **

_She looks back and gasps. Her pursuers certainly are well trained to be able to keep up with her so far from their original point. She turns down the next alley and runs head first into a wall of ice. She falls, landing face down. She turns over and looks at the three black cloaked men. She pushes herself back until she hits the wall. They take a step forward. She looks up at them in utter terror. _

_The tallest of the three steps forward and pulls back his hood. "Axel," she says, "please, don't do this…" The young woman feels the rising sensation in her stomach that one feels when they are in complete fear of some unchangable force; she felt the impending doom burning in her face, znd the tickle on her brow as she started breaking into a cold sweat. _

"_Sorry about this, Larxene." Axel raises his hands, chakrams appearing in his hands. As he prepares to deal the blow that would surely end her life, a lithe form drops in front of him. He stops and, as the figure delivers a kick to his gut, snarls, taking a step back. Looking to the left Axel sees Vexen step foward, throwing back his hood._

_"You chose the wrong people to mess with, punk," he spat as his blue sheild blossomed into a defensive position. The figure takes two steps back, looking left and right. Laughing, he turns, scoops up Larxene, and jumps up onto the wall, then to the roof vanishing like the mist. _

_Axel curses at Vexen, then turns to follow them, when the third cloaked man stops him. "C'mon. Those two aren't important. Just send Vexen, he can handle them."_

_Vexen glares at the third man but runs off, shattering his ice-wall as he goes. _

_Axel looks at his strange boss. "You think he can handle it?"_

_"I hope so," he said, turning and striding off. "For his sake."_

_END Prelude_

_-Sorry about this being short I wrote it in class and I didn't know how long it was gonna be not to mention its just a freakin prelude! _


	2. Learning to Fall

_Disclaimer: I am not the keyblade master and I do not own KINGDOM HEARTS or any of its characters I do own the figure and my friend owns Jax._

_Also My chapters will probably be split into 2 or more sections one detailing the figures journy the others detailing just about everyone else._

_Chapter 1 Part one: Learning to fall_

_Larxene can tell her savior is getting tired. "We can stop if you want." He remains quiet, merely shaking his head. She sighs. Looking back she can tell that Vexen is still tirelessly following them. _

_She frowns. " Can you fight?" He speaks for the first time his voice sound rough like it hasn't been used in a while. "Not against him." He jumps off the roof and begins to run along the street towards the woods. "_

_Look out!" Larxene yells as the road splits open, creating a massive chasm. The figure looks at the chasm. It stretches 20 meters across. He runs up to the edge of the chasm. He looks down and sees nuaght but black. He sets Larxene down and draws 2 knives. One is long and curved its edge seems to vibrate as if eagar for the coming fight; the other is long and straight it seems to balance the odd vibrations coming form the curved knife it has a slightly curved handle._

_Vexen shrugs and walks toward the figure. The figure's foot slides back 'til he looks like he is about to run a race. Vexen takes a defensive position._

_As the figure runs forward Vexen's shield comes up, striking the figure in the face. The figure lands on the ground in front of Larxene. She looks at Vexen's confident smirk. The figure rises and small trickle of blood from his lips runs down and falls off his chin. He begins to sway in a drunken way. Larxene looks at him. The figure begins to stumble towards Vexen. Vexen looks at him and sets his shield to block the figures path. Vexen's other hand begins to work like he is squeezing a ball. The figure laughs and leaps straight up. His foot swings around and smashes into the shield. Vexen nearly falls. The knives begin to swing past over, under, nick, over, under, block, over, under, stumble. Vexen glares at the figure before him. He raises his hand and the figure's lower body freezes in a solid block of ice. The figure begins to struggle. Vexen leaps forward, smashing his shield repeatedly into the figure's head. That done, he hurls the figure back towards Larxene._

_The figure's legs break free. Vexen moves forward. "Now what, Larxene? Your champion is slain?" Larxene looks at the figure. She grabs the figure and pulls him backwards over the edge of the huge chasm. Vexen runs over to the edge he looks down and curses. _

_As he walks off he mutters "Damn. Axel's going to kill me…"_

_Several thousand feet down in the chasm, the figure hangs from his knives, which are rammed deep into the wall. Larxene is holding onto him, her arms still locked around his waist. "What's down there, Larxene?" he asks quietly. _

"_I don't know, and knowing Vexen I kinda don't want to." _

"_We have two choices then, up, or down. You choose" _

"_How long do I have to decide?" _

"_About seven seconds…" he mutters. _

_She gasps as they fall. The figure shifts her body around so that he is basically carrying her. His breathing is increasing. She notices he is only holding her in one arm the other is in his cloak. "What are you doing!" she screams as she sees the rocks on the bottom. He doesn't answer. Suddenly red huge wings burst from his back. The figure gently glides toward the ground. As he lands the wings fold into his back and he collapses. _

_Larxene lies down against the wall. She looks at the strange figure dressed all in black and wonders who he is, why he saved her, and how he managed to do all he did. He doesn't even look much older than the wielder of the Key… she shrugs and falls into what was soon to be a horrible, horrible dream. _

_Chapter 1 Part two: Castle Oblivion _

_Sora runs up into the next room. "Damn, damn, damn, DAMN! Where did that bastard go?! He spoke of a girl, what did he call her? Nam, Nammy, Namuno? No, that's not it! DAMN!!!"_

_Jax sits down in a chair. He looks at the drawing on the wall. "Well, now I just need to find her." He laughs as he tilts the chair back, and falls on his ass before laughing again. _

_The door to the left opens and a silver haired youth runs in. He looks at Jax, summons his sword, and laughs disrespectfully._

"_So this is the man who says he knows my Namine…" _

_The youth leaps forward and pulls an arm backwards as if to strike with Dark Aura. Jax throws a chair at him. The chair is deflected to the left and the youth lands and swings back the sword. He then hacks through another chair thrown by Jax. But this time a fireball strikes Jax in the chest. Jax coughs up some blood as he rolls around on the ground, putting out the flames. The youth swipes at him again, Jax dives out of the way. _

"_God Damn!" Jax yells, jumping over the sword for the umpteenth time. _

"_Die, DIE, DIE, DIE! Why won't you DIE?!" Roars the youth as he sinks his sword through the wall. Again, he yanks the sword out and runs toward the wall. _

_Jax looks at him, and curses as the whole room goes black. He glares defiantly as the youth dives into him sword first. _

_Somewhere else in the castle, Sora runs into another room of heartless. "Damn." Sora says, summoning up the keyblade and his friends Donald and Goofy. _

_After the battle, the three sit down in the middle of the room. "This whole Castle is swarming with Heartless, and that guy just disappeared. I wonder if he is a heartless." Sora says. _

"_He sure didn't look like it! Hugh-ha." Laughs Goofy._

"_Well, you never know." Says Donald. "Remember Riku in Hollow Bastion?"_

"_How could I ever forget that?" says Sora. _

_+FLASH BACK! +_

_Riku stands over Sora, the black Key in his grip as he raises the blade and swings._

_=End Flash Back= _

"_If it wasn't for Kairi…" Sora fazes out with a dazed look. Donald rolls his eyes and Goofy laughs. _

_Somewhere else:_

_Kairi walks down the road toward the school. She suddenly sneezes twice. She shakes her head and wonders if someone is talking about her. Selphie runs up "Kairi, did you remember "him" yet?" Kairi shakes her head sadly, "I still don't know why I even know of him. He seems so familiar, but at the same time not..." Selphie looks at her friend curiously. "Well, maybe today you'll remember." She says happily running ahead to talk to Wakka._

_End of chapter 1 Part 2 _

_Well thats that. I hope you reveiw and I hope enjoyed_


	3. The Dream

_**Chapter 2, Part 1: The Dream and the Harm That Came From It**_

_Four Days have passed since the figure saved Larxene and they fell down into the chasm. Larxene is getting a little worried. Since the first day she woke up from the horrible dreams..._

_+Dreams+_

_The three men are chasing her. She doesn't know why, but she is running naked. The men who are similarly naked are slowly gaining on her. She prays that they will stop as night begins to fall. She suddenly trips. The large men gather round her. The biggest of them gets down right in her face and says, "Hello Larxene. Time for your favorite pastime." He grins and she feels his length prod her. She looks up at the unfamiliar face; she hates herself and the name attached to her. She lets out a scream as he rams the full length of his shaft into her. She tries to go numb but the repetitive thrusts and ramming continue to jar her. She prays for it to stop. She shuts her eyes and suddenly--_

_+Awaken+_

_The figure is shaking her. It sounds like she is underwater; his yelling is strangely quiet and seems almost distant as she begins to fall back into the "hell" that is her recurring dream, but the figure suddenly does the last thing she would have expected of him: He bites her lip. Her eyes shoot open and before she can stop herself her hand comes up and she smacks him. He stands up, and says, "you were screaming," and then he walks away. She nearly cries as she hears the hurt tone of his voice. She curls her knees up to her chest and begins to mutter soft quiet sobs into them. _

_The figure walks along the wall, feeling the darkness of the chasm nearly suffocate him. He doesn't exactly know why the slap hurt him so much. Maybe because he actually was trying to help her. He looks around and curses, thinking back to that first day._

_+FLASH BACK+_

_The pain, the pain woke, him he was on a rock. Where is he; who is he? These questions, along with countless others are rather quickly answered by his subconscious. He looks to the left, and feels excruciating pain. He looks to the right: a little less pain. He sits up and the world starts to spin. He ducks his head turns and retches. After that he falls into a restless sleep, waking up to quick gasps and whimpers. He looks over he sees Larxene lying up against the wall. She is tossing and turning. Her head is bleeding slightly from the jagged edge on the wall near her. He sits up then stands, doing a few exercises, and looks at Larxene. She is crying. He walks over and moves her into a more comfortable position and he cleans the wound on her forehead. Another four days pass before the screams start again. She thrashes about reopening the wound in her head. He runs over and grabs her holding her tight to his chest she refuses to settle down while striking him repeatedly. She screams and eventually he turns her over and begins to shake her. She slowly begins to stop screaming. She looks to be coming around when she begins to talk in strange soft tones. "Please, no more...please stop." He looks around, and finding no other solution he bites her lip in a sensitive way. She looks at him looking rather scared then slaps him.(wtf, again?!)_

_+END FLASHBACK+_

_He sighs and keeps walking along like a blind man clinging to the wall for dear life. Eventually he reaches a dead end, where he finds several doors. He makes a mental note to check these out, and heads back to talk to Larxene. _

_**End Ch 2 Part 1**_

_**Chapter 2 Part 2 Dark Room, Backtracking and the Name she can't remember or forget. **_

_Jax rolls over and groans. The ground is really hard and he feels pins and needles all over his body. He also, on further inspection, finds that he has a large scabbed over wound in his chest. "Where the hell am I?!?" Jax yells. He sits up and immediately grasps at his chest. He looks around and his vision begins to come back. He sees a couple of still objects. He crawls over to one, reaches out and touches the still form. His eyes go wide as he quickly recoils. "W-w-where am I!!!!?" he shouts looking around he whispers "Is this a crypt?" _

_5th floor castle Oblivion_

_Sora jumps back, beheading another heartless. "There are too damn many!" he screams, blocking a large-body form crushing Donald._

_"Goofy, Donald let's use the Trinity Limit!"_

_The three friends jump up and destroy most of the heartless. From there the three quickly defeat or force the remaining heartless to retreat. _

_As soon as the trio have exhausted their mana, potion, ether, and elixir supply, more heartless, along with Axel, appear._

_"Hello Sora." He snarls "Lets see how fast you fail." He then laughs, and steps back._

_"Damn. RUN!!!!" Yells Sora as he turns and bolts out of the room and off down the hall._

_Off somewhere else _

_Kairi grits her teeth and dives to the left, narrowly avoiding her partner's rapier. _

_She lunges forward and pierces the heart on the outside of the fencing armor. She laughs as Wakka falls on his ass, struggling to get the helmet off. "That's it for today," says the coach, ending the few remaining matches still in action. Kairi, Wakka and Selphie walk out of the gym and heading for home. _

_Kairi suddenly collapses. She looks around. The world seems rather odd. She seems to remember this place, as if she has been here before. _Wait,_ she thinks, _it's the Island. _She walks down the beach, looking at the sunset and wondering how she got here._

_Suddenly, a young man with blond hair runs up. "What are you doing here?" he asks._

_"What do you mean?"_

_He looks over his shoulder and walks past her turning and saying, "follow me...and hurry for god's sake."_

_**END CHAPTER 2 Part 2 **_


End file.
